victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestia Lang
Appearance *Hair Color: Brown, black, and I recently dyed it purple. *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: The fact that I am one of the awesomest people you will ever meet. My physical features are simple. My hair is usually brown, my eyes are brown, my skin is pale. I don't care enough to put makeup on most of the time. Family Alexander Phillips My father is amazing. Ari and Virginia don't think we're going to stay with him long, but I know he loves us. He's rich so he gives us whatever we want, but I'm positive if you were me you wouldn't complain. ;) Virginia Lang My twin sister. We don't really look alike (well, we kinda do) but we're best friends. She's the brighter/happier twin but lol I'm way awesomer :D. Ari-Gema Lang My little sister by two years. We never were close, because for some reason she has this grudge against Virginia and I. And I don't know why, but I still love her. History Well, I was born in Daegu, South Korea. For the record, I was born five minutes after Virginia, so I'm technically the oldest. Two years later, my sister Ari Gema was born, so we moved to Seoul for a year. Then, my parents started hating us out of the blue for no reason. For over a decade I lived in pain, but now I'm here so I dun curr. Personality I think I'm kind of mean, but I don't know. I just have strong opinions, and I'm a perfectionist. I hate bad grammar. I'm kind of nerdy, but I'm proud. I'm not the nicest in my family, but I'm not the meanest. Relationships with Other Students Tori Vega I don't know her, but people say she's spoiled. Beck Oliver I hate him. Too stuck up. Cat Valentine She's too jumpy and annoying. I think it's a cover up, though. Robbie Shapiro He tries too hard and acts like popularity is the only thing that matters, imo. I hate him. Andre Harris -_- Jade West -_- Trina Vega -_- Other Students Krystal Park Krystal is a great friend. She's weird, funny, nice, and she'll always be there for you. Her and Aerin are the funniest sisters I swear ddsfdgh. Virginia Lang Later. Aerin Park Later. lol I know I don't have many friends but I'm proud. Woop. Trivia *My favorite season is winter. *Peace is awesome, but so is war. *I'm kind of religious, but I don't practice anything. *For some reason, I am so competitive. I have to win at everything, even who bakes cookies faster. *Speaking of that, I hate cookies. *I hate One Direction, Fun., Big Time Rush, Evanescence, Glee covers, etc. *Math is my best subject, but my favorite is English. *I don't know how to continue on a conversation most of the time. *I don't really listen to K-Pop, but I listen to some A Pink and SNSD.. Gallery Tumblr_ma6f47Naw61rreayro1_500.png Tumblr_m6txrrFiQ71rueaovo4_250.gif Seohyunnnn.jpg Tumblr_lu3mtccvj91qir92co1_250.png Tumblr_luuwp5zpqr1r4oun7o1_500_large.jpg Seohhyyyyunnissoperfect.jpg Tumblr_m4czdvD3Td1qcsgcuo1_500.jpg Seohyunnnnnnnnnnnnnn.jpg Tumblr_m34d7wl5YS1ql4j8lo2_250.gif Tumblr_lciw2jdP831qauv8ho1_500.gif Tumblr_ma7e18eubj1rp9iwho2_250.gif Seohyun-ti.tumblr.jpg Seohyunahs.tumblr.jpg Fyseohyun.tumblr.png Tumblr_m9rla7yz4g1qh0015o1_500.png Tumblr_ma1rv3ivsh1qgo3hao3_250.gif Seoooify.tumblr.jpg 36657757.jpg 30412423019.jpg Koreankitties.tumblr.gif Tumblr_m821lyKjV91rbbgu3o1_500.gif Seohyun.png Tumblr_ma4ds8D9vV1radkm3o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma3v4e1OYG1rb897ho1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma3fpeXGZB1qca6p8o2_500.jpg Tumblr_ma74enjvSj1r4fc8ho1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma8q2a9Fu91qa0x13o1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_ma8mgzxWIM1r4bdxzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma8fzdn3lR1rgnzbho2_250.png Tumblr_ma2oufqRN61qzl0juo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma7upqZX6t1ruwqt4o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma7rgucPOr1qip4fjo1_r1_250.png Tumblr_ma7rgucPOr1qip4fjo2_r1_250.png Tumblr_ma7rgucPOr1qip4fjo3_r1_250.png Tumblr_ma7rgucPOr1qip4fjo4_r1_250.png Tumblr_ma15r0Ki5i1r4bdxzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m9wkjhcMZB1r6rs1io1_500.png Tumblr_m8t7i7DbqY1rdc442o1_500.png Tumblr_m8ngmr1lZX1rdc442o1_500.png Tumblr_mac9p4RhQj1ruhld3o1_500.gif Tumblr_mac887Dikx1r5zlomo9_250.gif Tumblr_mac5m4Cvwx1qekr1ro1_500.jpg Tumblr_m6bn3iDVEq1rvxqfbo1_400.gif Tumblr_makc06dyWm1rx3yk6.gif Tumblr_mak7jjedc61rt0l5fo1_500.png Tumblr_mak5hebAEs1qgo3hao1_400.gif Tumblr_mak5hebAEs1qgo3hao2_400.gif Tumblr_mak5hebAEs1qgo3hao3_400.gif Tumblr_mak5hebAEs1qgo3hao4_400.gif Tumblr_mak3gl7nMv1r5pyg1o1_500.png Tumblr_mak1riyeFd1roge5mo1_500.gif|Virginia and I Tumblr_mak1k4KaUn1roge5mo1_250.gif Tumblr_mak1k4KaUn1roge5mo2_250.gif Tumblr_mak079iDow1roge5mo1_500.jpg Tumblr_majuadHXTQ1qazy5go1_500.gif Tumblr_majqlkNr461r50vuvo1_500.jpg Tumblr_majngqSoZq1re9np6o1_500.jpg Tumblr_majmh52M0V1qcxtkoo1_400.png Tumblr_majjw2SESJ1qazqsao1_500.jpg Tumblr_majiw27SfU1qevj1vo1_500.jpg Tumblr_majhxbE5ZP1qevj1vo1_500.jpg Tumblr_majfidknW41r16otgo1_500.png Tumblr_maixz9NOmJ1r6t9l9o1_500.jpg Tumblr_mahxjjZbCX1rtoo0mo1_500.png Tumblr_mahdghuNyh1qi8238o1_500.jpg Tumblr_magjqfXnKM1roge5mo1_250.gif Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo1_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo2_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo3_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo4_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo5_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo6_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo7_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo8_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo9_250.png Tumblr_mag7q1nmDv1qgo3hao1_500.gif Tumblr_mag7q1nmDv1qgo3hao2_500.gif Tumblr_mafruiGIOn1red61po1_250.gif Tumblr_mafq76GASM1qcackso2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maccllOJRF1qhqqpmo5_250.gif Tumblr_maccllOJRF1qhqqpmo6_250.gif Tumblr_m9vsj3u5lG1rfqk2xo5_250.gif Tumblr_m9tt3mwDbE1r5rf4to1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9svyeZ9o61ryltlyo2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_m9svyeZ9o61ryltlyo1_250.gif Tumblr_m9o029CKfW1rcay33o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m99l6qnktn1ruxs5ao1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8s8colfSH1r0bbjvo2_r1_250.gif Seohyun.gif SeohyunMC.gif Celestiaaa.gif Tumblr_mbhitj6vqW1qgo3hao1_250.gif Tumblr_mbhitj6vqW1qgo3hao2_250.gif Tumblr_mbh9nweI191qkiilno1_500.gif Tumblr_mbh9nweI191qkiilno2_500.gif Tumblr_mbh9nweI191qkiilno3_500.gif Tumblr_mbhcp4jQAN1r8x08wo1_500.gif Tumblr_mbhbrkl4Sl1r2xhr2o5_250.gif Tumblr_mbhb95B6EQ1qbyzjyo3_250.gif Tumblr_mbhb95B6EQ1qbyzjyo7_250.gif Tumblr_mbh9h9HbE31qdvna6o1_500.png Tumblr_mb5lf0X16C1qa0x13o1_250.gif Tumblr_mb5lf0X16C1qa0x13o2_250.gif Tumblr_mb5lf0X16C1qa0x13o3_250.gif Tumblr_mb5lf0X16C1qa0x13o4_250.gif tumblr_mbjf04Xd1k1qdmbef.gif tumblr_mbky3kUJgq1rz1ohto1_250.png tumblr_mbky3kUJgq1rz1ohto2_250.png tumblr_mbl0f1BYrl1qjdpapo1_500.jpg|Me and Jenny tumblr_mbkwswMkkY1r0sxumo2_500.gif fanpop.gif tumblr_mc2bczfjJK1r3bmg9o1_250.png tumblr_mc2bczfjJK1r3bmg9o2_250.png tumblr_mc2bczfjJK1r3bmg9o3_250.png tumblr_mc2bczfjJK1r3bmg9o4_250.png tumblr_mc27foW71Q1r46dzao5_250.png tumblr_mc27foW71Q1r46dzao8_250.png tumblr_mc2618cg7O1qge28po4_250.jpg SeohyunMC2.gif Tumblr_m6sazmIsaK1ry3zl4o1_r2_500.gif SeohyunMC3.gif Su-JinPic13.png tumblr_masnthBavU1rap88uo1_500.gif tumblr_m8k10nMLBS1rs97fco1_500.gif tumblr_m8zvv2QRph1qea4ppo1_r3_250.gif tumblr_m8zvv2QRph1qea4ppo3_r3_250.gif tumblr_m8zvv2QRph1qea4ppo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_m8zvv2QRph1qea4ppo4_r3_250.gif tumblr_m7tdw43ftB1ryot7ro1_250.gif tumblr_m37f5ssz7r1r8fanr.gif tumblr_lyjmb6IW9N1roup7oo1_250.gif tumblr_lyjmb6IW9N1roup7oo3_250.gif tumblr_m1j4814ORL1qgptsro1_250.gif tumblr_m1j4814ORL1qgptsro2_250.gif tumblr_m1j4814ORL1qgptsro3_250.gif tumblr_m1j4814ORL1qgptsro4_250.gif Tumblr lng7ml9jZn1qblz41o1 500.gif Tumblr lwyoy3trzh1qea4ppo1 500.gif tumblr_mcuvx5gwPC1qjdpapo1_250.jpg tumblr_mcuvx5gwPC1qjdpapo2_250.jpg tumblr_mcuvx5gwPC1qjdpapo3_250.jpg Tumblr mcuvx5gwPC1qjdpapo4 250.jpg tumblr_md6veo35Oo1roe67qo2_500.gif tumblr_md6veo35Oo1roe67qo1_r1_500.gif Tumblr ljnr8oTULf1qcgyaa.gif tumblr_lpq0ib9wyJ1qf4rgco1_500.gif tumblr_mdq2btS3jZ1rg94qmo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdq2btS3jZ1rg94qmo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_mdq2btS3jZ1rg94qmo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdq2btS3jZ1rg94qmo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mdmlie4ELt1ry3zl4o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mdlseeIhBU1r16otgo1_250.png tumblr_mdlseeIhBU1r16otgo2_250.png tumblr_mdlseeIhBU1r16otgo3_250.png tumblr_mdlseeIhBU1r16otgo4_250.png wiilittlegirl.tumblr.gif tumblr_mdfkc0JR6X1qkiilno1_250.gif tumblr_mdfkc0JR6X1qkiilno2_250.gif tumblr_mdv7vggpyc1rvwy2qo1_500.gif Tumblr mdjer0Strs1qbyzjyo2 500.png Tumblr mdjer0Strs1qbyzjyo1 500.png tumblr_mcv8qgNDOE1qa0x13o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mdqdsgj14M1rkghf1o3_250.png tumblr_mdqdsgj14M1rkghf1o4_250.png tumblr_mdqdsgj14M1rkghf1o5_250.png tumblr_mdqdsgj14M1rkghf1o7_r1_250.png tumblr_m6fp9mMkxz1r97tvdo1_r2_250.png tumblr_m6fp9mMkxz1r97tvdo3_r2_250.png tumblr_m6fp9mMkxz1r97tvdo9_r2_250.png tumblr_m6trpudzoE1rx0n39o2_250.gif tumblr_ma610fMNEq1rg364vo1_500.jpg tumblr_ma60v926eK1r06op8o1_500.png tumblr_ma5twm0xKm1r7qnpao1_500.png Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1995 Births Category:Celestia Lang Category:Senior